Moon's daughter
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Usagi's thoughts of her first parents on a very special day for her.One-shot


The moon's daughter

I don't own Sailor moon

English is not my first language

I was the moon's daughter in my past life. Back then when I was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millenium I had two loving parents who were the king and queen but always found time for me.

Now I am Usagi Tsukino a clumsy crybaby but I still am the moon's daughter I remember my mother's gentle touch or my father's sweet voice but I also remember the lessons that were drilled on my mind since I was a baby lessons that were intended to make my the queen I was meant to be, the queen that I wasn't in my past life but the queen I will be in the future. Don't get me wrong I love the parents and brother that I have now but I miss the parents I had before.

Queen Serenity was a beautiful, gentle and caring queen a real lady something I wanted to be and tried very hard to be for this as I understand my future daughter. My mother wasn't a very strict parent especially for a queen she was loving sweet and amazing the perfect mother but she put her foot down when it came to my lessons for me to know how to rule my kingdom one day.

She shouldn't have been supportive of my relationship with Endymion as a queen but she was to her being a mother was more important than being a queen and always would, she even gave her blessings to the Senshi about their relationship with the Shitennou something she shouldn't have done but she did anyway because it made them happy.

I was the moon's daughter

My father was very much like my beloved mother sweet, caring, supportive but he was also protective and suspective of anyone who went to close to me or any of the Senshi. He and my mother loved the Senshi like their one and they were just as protective of them as they were of me. I still remember very clearly the day my father learned of our relationship with the men from Earth it was very different from the reaction of my father of this time he threatens to kill them and as the king, he had the power to do so but he loved us too much to hurt them in any way.

I was the moon's daughter

My parents gave me everything I wanted whenever I asked for it but I wasn't spoiled far from it, in fact, it was a time of blessings and prosperity for everyone so there was no war, no illness, no poverty or anything of that kind. I knew that I had to think of others and not myself first a lesson that I had forgotten in this incarnation( as I still get whatever I want but I'm no longer a princess so I'm allowed to be selfish or so I thought) but I'm learning again slowly. With every day that went from the day that I remembered being princess Serenity, I slowly started changing the chances were so small and rare that even I didn't realize they were happening but as years the change became harder to ignore that even my parents noticed.

I was a copy of my mother Serenity and still an even in this incarnation except for two things my blue eyes and golden blond hair which I have inherited from my father, over the years my hair has chance turning lighter until I take my throne when they will turn completely silver. My blue eyes were turning to a crystal blue that doesn't exist in normal eyes(the exact same shade as my father's) and my face and body are becoming more like my mother's used to be.

I was the moon's daughter

I will always remember, love and respect my first no matter how much I love the parents I have at this time my first parent will have a special place in my heart. That's why while now I see the positive answer of the pregnancy test I understand my mother and father more and the reason why I named my Usagi Small Lady Serenity and why I took the name Neo-Queen Serenity as the queen which I never understood before.

Usagi for the life my mother died to give me, my love and our friends. For the second chance, we had on life and love

Small Lady as the nickname my father used on me and my wish to become a real lady like my mother

And Serenity in honor of the last queen of the Silver Millenium and to continue the line of the moon's daughters even if she will rule over Earth one day not the moon

And as my queen name to honor my mother but also to difference myself from her Queen Serenity was the wonderful queen of the moon Neo-Queen Serenity is the queen of the Earth

Because no matter how much time it passes what incarnation will be I'll always be the moon's daughter and I'm very proud of it.


End file.
